


Please Don't Stop The Music

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College-Aged!Dipper Pines, Heated Interactions, M/M, Night Club!AU, Omega!Dipper Pines, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Dipper didn't get drunk often. And when he finally does one night in a night club from his sister's insistence, he finds himself dancing loosely with a mysteriously attractive alpha. What's a few mistakes every once in a while, right?





	

Dipper didn't really know how he got into this situation. Alcohol buzzed through his veins, making him laugh and dance loosely in the arms of a man he didn't even remotely know. All he could make out were the strong arms wrapped around his waist, pointy fangs brushing against his ear and the feeling of being held possessively against a broad chest. 

The music vibrated the air around them, making up for the darkness of the room where the only lights were the flash of purple and blue lights that faintly illuminated the silhouettes around them. He felt a hot hand slide under his shirt and stroke his chest, earning a hitch in his breath as the man behind him pulled him flush against a hard chest. In his haze, he turned to lock eyes with the alpha in his peripheral, whimpering slightly when golden eyes held seductive promises. 

He should find Mabel. He should find Pacifica and everyone else that had come to the club with them. But those warm arms were massaging his stomach, teasing the flesh in a way that made the omega melt against the touch. He whined when they slid down his chest to grip his hips. He could feel the alpha grind into him and he really did try to think logically about the situation. 

He could leave. He could just push the alpha off and leave. 

Or he could keep enjoying this attention. 

He didn't get drunk like this often, usually avoiding the challenge of taking shots completely. But tonight he'd thrown back a few, could feel his heart beat to the bass of the music that thumped around them. And something about this alpha was very stimulating, every part of his skin touched by the calloused fingers tingled. He turned to look up at the alpha again, seeing golden hair gelled back in a way that would have made any omega in the club weak. His fangs poked out through a wry smirk and honestly, Dipper could've mistaken the man for an Incubus. 

"Wanna find a spot to talk?" The alpha asked into his ear, fingers looping in the belt holes of the omega's jeans. Dipper's knees almost buckled at the overwhelming stimulation. Between the silkiness of the alpha's voice and those roaming hands, he was sure he was fucked. Or rather, would be, if someone didn't hurry up find him before he made a bad decision. 

Then again, it wouldn't be so bad, would it? 

He let himself be pulled to an open space on the wall, pushed against it before soft lips met his own. He whined as the alpha pinned him to the wall, a knee resting between his legs that remained dangerously close to his groin. He felt the flicker of a tongue against his bottom lip and he opened his mouth on instinct, feeling a hot tongue press against his own. He was panting harshly, eyes clenched shut as the alpha pinned both his hands above his head. 

His heart was racing in his chest as his body immediately submitted, giving the alpha full power over his body. The alpha pulled away from his mouth, trailing heated kisses down his jawline to his neck before sucking gently on the skin. He gasped, his hips bucking slightly at the sensation. The alpha chuckled softly, licking stripes against his neck possessively. 

Never in his life had Dipper been scented before and it felt so good now. His mind was whirling, thoughts telling him he should leave, should find his twin and go home, but then there was the alpha's scent, overpowering and dominant, making his mouth water. Half-lidded eyes met golden ones then, furthering the heat that was building in Dipper's gut when he saw how aroused the alpha was. His face was flushed, both from the alcohol and the contact, and he was sure he probably reeked of vodka and this alpha's scent now, but he felt oddly happy with the combination.

He pushed back thoughts of his usually mundane life when the alpha's mouth was on his again, claiming and possessive as hands let go of his and slid down to grope his ass. His toes curled in his shoes as he wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, pulling the man closer. Suddenly those hands lifted his legs, wrapping them around the alpha's hips as the man pressed him up against the wall. His hands clutched the alpha's shirt from where they were resting around the alpha's neck for support. Pants turning into needy mewls as the alpha rolled his hips into Dipper's, and the omega groaned when the alpha felt huge through his pants. 

His ears were throbbing from the loud music, his body was vibrating where it touched the wall, and he was shaking with every thrust that ground into his hips. He was only semi-aware of the people around them, thankful they were busy with their own activities to hear the pathetic whines that were escaping the omega. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he tried to pull his thoughts together, tried to slide his hands away from the alpha's neck as he tried to wriggle free. The alpha growled, and for a moment Dipper felt his muscles tense at the sound. Then the alpha let him go, gently slid his legs down and helped the omega stand on his own. He pulled his phone out to several worried texts and missed calls from his twin.

Dipper leaned forward to the alpha's ear.

"Sorry, I need to go outside." 

The alpha's mood changed, nodding and turning to help the omega walk through the crowd. Dipper texted Mabel to meet him outside, somewhat thankful for the interruption. Yet, at the same time, so frustrated it hadn't gone further. They worked their way out of the club, and Dipper had to blink a few times to focus his vision. His hearing was stuffy, aching from the loud music as he looked at the alpha beside him.

The alpha was even hotter in the streetlights. Arms covered in intricate tattoos, golden eyes meeting his in a way that made Dipper almost tell his sister to leave without him. But the alpha smirked at him instead, walking forward to wrap his arms around the omega and pull them chest-to-chest. He leaned forward, licking a stripe against the omega's ear. 

"So, is this the part where I get your number or do I get to take you home?" 

He leaned forward and instinctively licked a stripe against the alpha's neck. The alpha groaned in his ear, arms tightening around his waist in a way that made Dipper's gut heat even further. He loosened the grasp around him as he pulled out his phone then, handing it to the alpha. The man chuckled, accepting the phone and tapping the screen as he added his contact information into the omega's phone. When he was finished, his arms wrapped around the omega again as he slipped the phone into Dipper's back pocket before he groped him again. 

"Dipper!"

The omega pulled back then, turning to the sound of his sister who was quickly bounding out of the doors toward him. She eyed the alpha suspiciously as she hugged her brother to her. The alpha let the contact be broken, simply rose an eyebrow at her as he smirked smugly. 

"Come on, let's get you home." 

Dipper realized he was surrounded by his group, all checking on him and sending glares to the alpha who put his hands up in defense.

"I didn't hurt him." The alpha stated simply at the group's clear animosity toward him.

"He really didn't." Dipper slurred, wrapping his arms around Mabel as she supported him. 

She only hummed a response, leading the group out of the parking lot and to a taxi that awaited them. He chanced a glance back to the alpha who folded his arms over his chest and stared after him. When they met eyes, he winked and Dipper felt a goofy smile spread across his face.

He didn't remember a lot after that. When he woke up the next morning, his head was pounding and his eyes narrowed at the dim light that peeked through the closed curtains of his room. He felt a little tired, but not nearly enough to be incredibly hungover. He hadn't thrown up, which was a blessing in itself. But his mouth was dry, feeling disgusting as the taste of alcohol lingered on his tongue. He also smelled...different. The memories flooded through his mind and he felt himself blush wildly. 

Oh god, that didn't actually happen did it? He turned to his phone, feeling his heart stop at the added contact in his phone. He hid his face in his hands. Oh fuck, he was scented. He was scented, and he made out with a complete stranger, and...and he had scented the alpha. He actually scented an alpha. Dear god. 

He pinched his temple. Tequila shots were the bane of his existence and no one could tell him otherwise. 

He blinked his eyes a few times before moving off the bed, wobbling slightly as he opened the bedroom door and padded to the kitchen. One glance told him the entire group was sleeping in the living room, with Mabel's arms wrapped loosely around Pacifica and Grenda and Candy snoring softly in the corner with their legs sprawled out against the one blanket they were forced to share. He yawned, pulling a cup out and filling it with sink water before dragging his feet back into his room. He shut the door quietly, glancing back to his phone. 

Should he text the guy? How did this even work? Or should he just leave it? What was the etiquette for this kind of thing? He nibbled on his lower lip before climbing back into bed and curling under his sheets. 

What if the guy wasn't actually as hot as he'd seen him as? He was drunk, looking through beer (vodka?) goggles that could have easily made the alpha out to be some really hot guy and in actuality he'd probably dodged a bullet. He leaned forward and grabbed his phone, looking at the contact. 

Bill Cipher, huh? 

He pulled up google, typing the name in. What came up were pictures of the man looking even more attractive than what he'd seen last night. Not only was the guy a famous model (seriously, the guy had abs that could probably cut steel and the omega blushed at the memory of being held against the alpha as if he weighed nothing), he also owned a multi-billion dollar company (what was this guy doing at a shifty night club?). His jaw dropped as he scrolled through articles on the guy, commending him for being one of the youngest and most successful self-made billionaires in history. 

There had to be a mistake. There was no way. Literally, no way. It was probably a mistake. Maybe he thought he was someone else? He frowned as he closed the tab. The guy probably forgot all about him, anyway. It was almost a relieving thought, hoping to put the whole night behind him. 

"Dipper? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Mabel, I'm up." He popped out of bed, already feeling the pain slowly subside the longer he was awake. He opened the door to his sister groggily looking at him, holding her head as she whined.

"Can you walk?"

"Want me to get you some tea?" The omega offered sympathetically, placing a gentle hand on the beta's shoulder. She nodded, pouting slightly as he laughed softly.

"Okay, okay. I'll go grab us some breakfast."

He threw a hoodie on over his clothes from last night and slid his usual sneakers on. He quickly brushed his teeth, thankful to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. He grabbed his keys and his wallet before quietly slipping out the front door and to the coffee shop only a few blocks away from their apartment. 

The smell of coffee was comforting, making his stomach growl. He waited in the short line, listening to the soft chattering around him before he heard a familiar chuckle behind him. His face immediately heated as he slowly turned around to meet amused golden eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't that cute omega from last night who never texted me." 

Dipper's heart pounded harshly in his chest. The alpha must have smelled it because he tilted his head with a pleasant smirk.

"It's okay, I won't take offense. But at least let me buy you coffee to make up for my behavior last night." 

"You don't have to do that." The omega smiled nervously. "If anything I was at fault just as much as you were."

"Well, I don't usually scent random omegas I meet at the club, so I really must insist. I usually try make a much better first impression when I meet handsome omegas like yourself." There was that silky voice again, willing Dipper to obey anything the man said. 

"O-Okay." The omega nibbled on his lower lip. 

He decided he'd get Mabel's drink later when the alpha was gone, ordering only his coffee when the alpha stood behind him. Then he felt the alpha press against his back to order, effectively turning him into a blushing mess. He didn't move, even after the alpha had finally pulled himself away to wait by the opposite side of the counter for their drinks. The cashier gave him a look and he apologized, quickly walking to stand by the alpha. 

His hair was messier (looking more like he'd just had sex and Dipper felt his heart skip a beat) missing the gel from last night. Even his scent still reflected Dipper's own, and he felt an odd sense of pride from that. His golden eyes rested on him with a raised eyebrow, making his nervousness return full force. 

"So, tell me, what was a charming omega like yourself doing in a club like that?" 

"My sister and her friends go there sometimes and they dragged me last night." Was this guy flirting with him? Even after seeing him hungover and looking absolutely gross? 

"Mm, so that's who they were. They're very protective of you." The alpha leaned in a little, their faces only a few inches apart as he smirked. Dipper sputtered, his heart pounding against his ribs as his body failed to move. Golden eyes flickered between his own and his lips, and he was sure he was about to die of a heart attack. "I think it's sweet."

He finally pulled away when his name was called, giving the barista a charming smile as he accepted it. The girl blushed, nodding and turning away quickly. The omega held his chest as if he was amazed he was still alive. Actually, he was. His drink came out quickly after, and the alpha moved to sit at a table, motioning for Dipper to join him. He took a swig of the searingly hot coffee, wincing when it burned the whole way going down before he finally joined the man. He was already making stupid mistakes, seeming to only amplify his anxiety.

"So, if it's alright with you, I'd like to learn a little bit about you." That same seductive smirk was back, making Dipper's stomach heat. 

"L-Like what?" Oh god, he was stuttering. He couldn't help it, though. Who wouldn't stutter around this guy? 

"What do you so for work? Favorite movies? Hobbies? I want to get to know the omega who still has my scent all over him and his scent all over me." 

Dipper was sure he'd die right then and there. 

"W-Why?" Was the best he could do with his mind going into overdrive. 

"Well, I'd be lying if I said you weren't the most enchanting omega I've ever met. It's not often you meet someone so breath-taking and I intend to take you out." 

He was so frank. And Dipper wasn't even sure how to handle this. An alpha wanted him? THIS alpha wanted him? He didn't even know Dipper, probably having met hundreds of potential mates if he really was Bill Cipher (he was, he reminded himself, with the fact that his credit card screamed wealthy). And of all those people, he wanted to take him out? 

Dipper was just a poor college student majoring in paranormal studies and living with his sister to get by. In his free time he worked at a library to make ends meet when he wasn't in classes or at home watching movies with his sister. What would an alpha like Bill "hotter than life itself" Cipher want with an boring, college-aged omega like him? He hadn't been that good of a dancer last night, was he? Because maybe that should be his new profession of choice. He'd probably make a lot more money. 

"Take me out?" He placed his coffee down, realizing he was shaking.

"On a date?" The alpha rested his cheek against his hand, eyes watching Dipper fondly. It was so strange, seeing that normally seductive smirk fade into something more like admiration. 

"Me? You want to take me on a date?"

The alpha chuckled, lifting his coffee for a sip. 

"I can't tell if you're just trying to find a nicer way to reject me."

"N-No! No, not at all! I...I would love to go on a date with you!" Dipper quickly supplied. 

The alpha was smiling warmly at him and he felt himself melt. 

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" 

"Y-yeah that would be great." Dipper took another sip of his coffee. It helped hide his horribly blush that was making things so difficult to function. 

"Perfect." That winning smile that could probably impregnate every omega in the area was directed at him and only him.

"I'm afraid I have to go now, but why don't you text me so I know where and when to pick you up." The alpha winked at him and he almost coughed up his coffee. He nodded quickly in response, earning another chuckle from the alpha. 

"See you later, gorgeous."

And with that, the alpha was gone and Dipper was sure he'd somehow died and gone to heaven. He felt himself smiling happily before it hit him. He just got asked out on a date. A date with a insanely attractive billionaire. 

What the fuck would he even wear on a date with an alpha like that? 

He groaned, leaning forward and resting his head on the table. Especially on a date with a billionaire who scented him, was horribly hot, and seemed to give him sex-eyes like it wasn't a big deal. He did still smell like him, making him blush even more. 

But then he replayed that warming smile the alpha made only for him, and his heart fluttered in his chest. 

He couldn't wait to see it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: "Don't Stop The Music" by Rihanna
> 
> Night clubs are absolutely wild in my city. Thank you all for the kudos and comments! More fics are comin' this way soon!


End file.
